Warmth
by movingmidnight
Summary: A story about the gentle progression of Beast Boy and Raven's friendship and eventual relationship.
1. Luck

He never snuck into her room, _ever_. At least, not after the time he and Cyborg got hurled through a magic mirror and landed inside her mind. After that he stayed clear, leaving Raven's room and all the mystical-mumbo-jumbo inside of it alone, except for today.

Today, on his way out of Titan's Tower, Beast Boy had spied a perfectly shiny, heads-up, lucky penny. The same kind that he had given Raven for good luck the day Trigon came to Earth. It was silly and superstitious to think so, but a part of him thought that the penny, that very lucky penny, had helped bring Raven back. So despite the silliness and the superstition, ever since that battle, whenever Beast Boy found a lucky penny, he gave it to her.

He had no idea what she did with them, his bet was that she tossed them, but that didn't really matter. What mattered was that she had them, and the good luck, even for just a little while. He hadn't been able to find her, and everyone else said that hadn't seen her either, which brought him to this point.

"Override, Beast Boy 005." He said out loud, waiting for the voice activation system to work.

"Override acknowledged."

He heard the clicks of the automatic door locks and watched as Raven's door slowly opened. He walked in.

The Doom-and-Gloom décor had hardly changed from his last visit, and while the air was clear, it was heavy with something that smelled like incense. He didn't take much time to observe his surroundings, his mission was simple: enter, deposit, and then exit before someone caught him. Quickly placing it on a nightstand, he turned and fled towards the door.

"Can I help you with something?"

The cold, low, and rather malicious voice could only belong to one person; Beast Boy knew it would be no use to ignore her. He stopped and with a sheepish grin, he faced a glowering Raven.

"Hey there Rae, uh, what's up?" He noticed the mirror in her hand, "Oh! A trip to Nevermore, huh? Hehe. Things going well there?"

"They were."

Raven was glancing around the room, trying to see what damage he had done while she was away. Everything looked intact, except for a small glint that shone off her stand.

"What is that?" She asked her voice no less cold than before. Beast Boy chuckled nervously and shuffled over to grab the penny.

"I, uh, couldn't find you, so I thought I would just leave it here…" He handed it to her, the Lincoln head facing up at the other Titan. She studied it for a moment, without comment; then she summoned a small trinket box from her dresser.

"Listen, I'm sorry for coming into your room Rae, I know how much you hate-"

Beast Boy's apology faltered when Raven silently opened the lid and deposited the penny inside.

"Whoa, wait, is that all? All of them?" He asked in half belief. There in the box were countless pennies, each carefully flipped to show Lincoln's profile. Had she kept every single one?

"Most." She replied nonchalantly, using her magic to send the now closed box back to its table.

She turned back to him, wondering why he was still there after delivering his penny; usually he would excitedly grab her hand, thrust it in, and then bolt off to whatever he was originally doing. After all these years she still didn't like people being in her room, especially the way he was gawking.

"Is there something else? Or can I be left alone now?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh, no, um, sorry." Beast Boy backed away, eventually walking through the door.

Raven sighed, turning her back and summoning a book to read.

"Actually!" Beast Boy stuck his head back through the door. "I was going to go to the store, wanna come with?"

Raven blinked and looked back at him, "You want me to come with you?"

"Unless you're like meditating or something, yeah!" He grinned with all sincerity.

"Um, sure, just give me a second." She said.

Nodding, he left, leaving Raven to wonder at him for a moment, before she left too.


	2. Intelligence

So, apparently I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, oops! So here it is for these first two:

I have no ownership of any rights regarding the characters of the Teen Titans cartoon or any other affiliations relating to said cartoon. All of those belong to some other lovely person.

Intelligence

Why and how he had ended up in her room again was a mystery to her. She had been meditating after that day's training, clearing and calming her senses so that when the team went out for dinner, she could handle the social interaction without being what Beast Boy sometimes called a 'Grouchy McGrouch Grouch'.

Though recently, she had done fairly well with being more social. She had gone to the store with Beast Boy over a week ago and now whenever he had some miniscule errand or event, he would invite her along and most of the time she conceded.

However, she did not have much choice at the moment as to whether or not she wanted his company. He had knocked on her door and when she answered, he morphed into a gnat and squeezed through the small crack and into her room, only to change back into his human form and to start ranting about some comment she had made at training.

She sat on her bed for most of it, while he paced random patterns around her room.

"I mean seriously, Raven! The whole team thinks I'm some dummy! And all of you make those snide remarks about me not having a brain, or falling on my head as a baby. Or if I do have a brain, like you said 'it's as empty as a cracked egg'. It hurts y'know! And you are the worst about it. I can't think of a single day that you haven't gone and said something about how stupid you think I am!"

"I don't think you are stupid, Garfield." Raven interrupted.

"And then you had to go and get the rest of the team in on the joke, haha poor Beast Boy he's…wait, what?" Beast Boy stopped, his wildly moving hands coming to halt at his sides. "Did you just call me Garfield?"

"Just sit down before you hurt yourself." Raven said with a sigh.

"See that's what I'm-"

"Sit!" She ordered, dark magic crackling momentarily at her fingertips.

He clammed up and dropped into a cross-legged position on the floor. She pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting having scared him. She moved down to the floor as well.

"None of us think you are stupid Garfield." She repeated as she sat across from him, "You're childish and reckless, it's who you are. We only tease you for acting like a child, like you tease Robin for being a workaholic, and Star Fire a naïve goody-goody, and me…"

She tried to twist her face in a comical way, forcing a pronounced frown on her lips, "A Grouchy McGrouch Grouch."

Beast Boy laughed at that, "So you think I'm smart, huh?"

"Very smart."

"Smart enough to figure out a way into your room without you beating me to a pulp?" He grinned.

She sneered at that, recognizing that he had managed to come in without permission and had disrupted her meditation, all without due punishment.

She smirked at him. "Who says I still won't?"

For a second his grin faltered, then it filled his face again, "Gotta go, bye!"

He morphed back into a gnat and flew out the crack still left in the door before she had a chance to beat him into a pulp. She chuckled and with a slight hope he might overhear her say so, she muttered,

"Smart move, Gar, smart move."


	3. Critique

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have any rights to any and all things Teen Titans.

Breakfast was over for most of the team. Robin had already left for his morning solo training session, Star Fire went to go feed Silkie, and Cyborg was taking his turn cleaning the dishes, leaving Beast Boy to wait on Raven to finish her book. Beast Boy glanced at the clock again and groaned.

"Hey, Rae, are you about ready?" He asked impatiently.

From the couch, she presented two fingers. Beast Boy sighed, knowing that was the sign for how many pages she had to go. He grunted and slumped against the kitchen counter.

"Waiting on Raven again, huh?" Cyborg smirked from the other side of the island.

"Dude. You'd think for someone as super smart as she is, she'd read a little faster." He complained, leaning his head on his hand.

Cyborg shifted his gaze between Raven and Beast Boy, asking slyly, "You think she's super smart?"

"Uh, yeah, have you seen all that stuff she reads?" He started naming subjects on his fingers, "Poetry, history, mystic arts, Rune translations, _more_ poetry and history and…"

Beast Boy trailed off at the look on Cyborg's face. "What?"

"Nothing, you and Rae have been together a lot recently." Cyborg saw the slight twitch in Beast Boy's face, making the cybernetic teen smirk all the more.

"Ahem."

The boys turned and saw that Raven was now ready to go. Beast Boy straightened up and without another glance at Cyborg, he and Raven left.

"Hmmm hmm." Cyborg hummed to himself, turning back to the dishes.

"I'm still not sure why you insisted on coming with me." Raven stated, opening the door to the video store, Beast Boy on her heels. It was her turn in the rotation to pick a film for movie night.

"Rae, the last time you picked the movie, you got IT. Now Starfire actually thinks all clowns want to eat kids." Beast Boy said.

Raven shrugged, she had enjoyed the film. "Did Robin ask you to supervise my selection?"

"Nope, I'm just volunteering," Beast Boy grinned, "I'm all yours!"

"Fantastic." She replied dryly.

They perused the shelves; Beast Boy made the occasional suggestion, Raven shot most of them down, the ones she didn't received only a 'maybe'. They had rounded the store twice before she made a selection.

"Here," She handed him a DVD case, "This won't frighten Star Fire, and I'll actually enjoy it."

Beast Boy took a look at the cover, _"The Heiress, _Raven, really? This old spinster movie?"

"You've seen this?" Raven asked in surprise, "You know it doesn't have any color, right?"

He stuck his tongue out in response, "That's all we watched when I was on Doom Patrol; all the modern movies had 'poor morals'."

Raven inwardly smirked; Garfield actually had some exposure to culture after all, "So what's wrong with this one?"

"The lady grows old, bitter, and alone. What kind of ending is that? Pick another one."

Raven glowered for a second, before putting it back and replacing it with _Rebecca._

"This one have a happy-enough ending for you?"

"Hmmm their house burns down, but I guess it is a happy ending after all."

"Good, let's get it and go home." Raven turned and walked away.

Beast Boy was about to follow her, but he took a second glance at Raven's first choice. After a moment of consideration, he grabbed that too.

"What a wonderful choice of film, Raven!" Starfire cheered at the end of their movie, "I especially enjoyed the victory of the boring and honest wife over the lively and conniving one!"

"I like it too Starfire." She replied stoically.

"I still think Mr. DeWinter killed her." Cyborg said as he stood up.

"What are you talking about Cy? She fell to her death onto the dock" Robin protested.

"For someone who worked with the world's greatest detective, you sure are missing the big picture here Rob. She 'accidently falls and dies in front of her husband' her doctor magically appears before he's about to go to prison to confess that she was 'dying of cancer all along'. The holes on the boat 'had to' be made by her and not him. I'm not buying it."

"Whatever Cy, I'm going to bed, G'night everyone!" Robin left.

"Yes friends, good night!" Starfire followed Robin out.

Cyborg stuck a glance at the last two on the couch before he left, "Night."

Raven stood to leave as well, pulling down her hood, "Good night Beast Boy."

"Good night." Beast Boy responded sleepily. As he stifled a yawn, he remembered something.

"Hey Raven, wait a second!"

Halfway to the door, Raven paused. She watched as the changeling hopped over the back of the couch, a DVD case in his hand. He reached her and grinned.

"I know it's too late now, but maybe we could watch this sometime, if you want."

He handed it to her. The DVD cover of_ The Heiress _rested in Raven's hand. A half smile graced her face. He had gotten it after all. She pulled back a piece of her hair from her face as she looked at him.

"I thought you didn't like the ending."

"You do though. Tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice." She answered with all honesty. His grin widened, and he wished her good night again before disappearing down the hall.


	4. Proximity

I'm sooo excited about all the reviews so far guys! Thank you! Though I'm afraid you might not find BB and Rae so IC this chapter, or maybe you will, oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have any rights to Teen Titans

Proximity

"Booyah! In your face grass stain!" Cyborg cried triumphantly at Beast Boy.

The past few minutes had been an intense fight to the finish in one of their video games. Beast Boy nearly got him in the end.

Beast Boy leaned back in a stretch, almost as if he were bored with the whole thing. "Whatever dude, I gotta go find Raven."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "I gotta go find Raaaven, gotta go hang out with Raaaven, gotta go make googily eyes at Raaaven."

"Shut up." Beast Boy said crossly as he stood to leave.

"Oh c'mon man! You can't tell me that with all this time you two have been spending together, that there isn't anything going on between you guys." Cyborg said, turning in his seat.

"You think whatever you want Cy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Ahuh, have a good niiiiight." Beast Boy tried to pretend he didn't hear the insinuation in Cyborg's sing-song tone as he walked out of the living room.

He drifted down the hall towards Raven's room, Cyborg's comments stuck in the back of his head, not realizing how far he had made it until he reached her door.

"Rae?" He knocked on her door.

She came out soon enough, but to Beast Boy's surprise, instead of her standard uniform, she wore a large night shirt over grey shorts. Beast Boy wasn't exactly sure when the last time he had seen her in pajamas.

"Cute." He said aloud.

"Excuse me?"

The flush went all the way to the roots of his hair, "I, uh, ready?"

"Yes…" She started down the hall without him.

He followed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head at his foul-up. "Sooo, uh how was your day? I didn't see you much."

"Uneventful, Starfire tried to drag me off to the mall earlier though."

"Oh?"

Raven looked back, and smirked, "She was unsuccessful."

She turned back around, but Beast Boy found himself grinning. He liked it when she shared little smirks, little gaps in her stoic expression.

"Popcorn?" She asked upon their entering the living room.

"Um, yeah, I'll get the movie and stuff."

Raven shot him a questioning look, but he didn't see it, so she went ahead and got the popcorn. When she eventually sat down on the couch, he was fidgeting. When the movie began it didn't get any better, anytime she moved to take a bite of popcorn, he flinched.

"Okay, what is going on with you?" She took the remote and paused the movie, no distractions.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're acting weird," She said. "And I'm the expert on weird."

"Was that a joke?" He grinned.

"Answer the question." Raven said, her eyebrows quirked in a concerned way.

"Nothing's going on; I'm just watching a movie with you." He answered.

She wasn't going to relent; she knew better, he knew she knew better. She stared at him, waiting for the real answer.

"Cyborg," He admitted, "He just said something earlier, about how we've been hanging out so much."

Beast Boy couldn't tell what expression came over Raven's face. Part of him was afraid he had actually hurt her feelings. She pulled her knees up to her chest.

"What did he say exactly?"

He sighed, "Cy was just being a jerk. Probably, just jealous that I'm spending more time with you than playing video games with him."

"Hmm." Raven looked at her feet, not really believing him. They both knew Cyborg wasn't the jealous type.

"Hey," Beast Boy slid over and without thinking about it; he put his arm around her shoulders, "Just because Cy's saying stuff doesn't mean I want to stop. I really like spending time with you, you're fun."

"Fun?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Even when you pick movies with sucky endings." He teased, earning a small chuckle from her.

"Just play the movie, Gar." She nudged him with smirk on her face that could be easily described as playful.

He smiled and took the remote, starting the movie again. His arm stayed around her shoulders and a few more minutes into the movie, he felt her lean her head against his shoulder. Beast Boy glanced at her; his arm tightened around her, and he turned his attention back to the screen.

Maybe Cyborg had been right.


	5. Patience

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Teen Titans

Patience

A few days after Raven had watched that movie with Beast Boy there had been a certain _shift _between them. She still saw him every day, still hung out with him, still said yes when he invited her to join him, alone, for whatever errands he had to do. He even took her for breakfast one day, after they both had an early morning patrol.

But things were different now, there was more contact. They sat closer together now, knees nearly touching, and when they walked side by side, their fingers would brush. Once or twice, like he had done during the movie, Beast Boy had casually put his arm around her.

Raven wasn't going to lie, she liked it. She liked it a lot. Nearly all of her body went flush when she recalled how warm the air around them had been while they sat on that couch. How warm felt suddenly whenever he had accidently nudged her one way or another.

He had even called her fun.

"Beast Boy! You have returned!"

Raven looked up to see that Starfire was right; he was just coming through the door. He managed a weak wave to everyone before he settled now next to her, his knee briefly touched her thigh. It was warm again.

"Good morning, Gar."

"Good morning!" He yawned.

"How was the double shift?" She asked, sipping her tea again, trying not to focus on how close their seats were at the moment.

He yawned again and reached for some toast, "Not bad, only a couple of muggers."

"Ah." She said in response.

He looked exhausted; she doubted he would be able to finish that slice of toast he was trying to eat. Raven stole a look around the rest of the team. Starfire was pouring mustard onto her waffles, nothing out of the ordinary. Robin and Cyborg however, were discussing something in low voices, making gestures towards the holographic screen that was projected from Cyborg's arm.

"Hey Raven." Robin looked up and made eye contact. "We keep getting weird readings in the tunnels in the city, but it's only been happening at night. Cyborg and I need to go investigate, think you'd be willing to switch to tonight's watch for me?"

"No problem, have any idea what it could be?"

"It could be just late night construction, but we won't know until we look into it." Cyborg answered, "And if it isn't, it wouldn't hurt to already have you in the city."

"Want me to come with you?" Beast Boy yawned. Apparently he had been listening in, despite the half-alive expression on his face.

Before Raven could consider it, Robin shook his head.

"You pulled a double watch last night, you should rest. Besides if we need you, we'll call." He added.

"Okay, I'm gonna do that right now…" He yawned again. "Good night Rae."

He touched her shoulder briefly before he turned to go and she felt heat rise into her cheeks. She doubted she was the only one to notice that he had only said good night to her. A snicker behind her only confirmed it.

An hour before her patrol shift started, Raven realized she should have tried to sleep. There wasn't enough time for a nap now, but maybe she could meditate again. At least if her body was tired her mind wouldn't be. Sitting up on her bed she assumed the lotus position and just as the world around her started to dissolve in her mind, there was a knock on her door.

She cracked an eye open and answered in irritation "What?"

"It's me."

There was barely a pause before she opened the door with her powers. He walked in, his expression sheepish.

"I wanted to come see you before you left for patrol." He explained, "I interrupted something, didn't I?"

She shook her head and uncrossed her legs. The silence enveloped them, Beast Boy was barely in the door, and yet he seemed stuck. Maybe the silence scared him.

"You wanna sit down Gar?"

He blinked, "Um, yeah, do you want me to…" He gestured towards the door.

At her nod, he touched the door panel and it began to close behind him. He walked over to where she sat, and without his usual flair for falling into a seat, he sat down carefully. One of his hands rested beside hers on the covers, their pinkies touched.

"Did I say anything stupid at breakfast today?" He asked her.

Raven hardly tried to conceal the teasing grin that came to her lips, "When was the last time you didn't say something stupid?"

He sneered back at her playfully, "Yeah whatever, you know what I meant. I was so tired, I'm afraid I might have something…_really_ stupid."

He gave her one of his famous half grins, where one of his fangs stuck out. Raven half-hated the idea that she found it endearing.

"Well, you didn't say anything _really_ stupid." She confirmed.

His grin widened, "Good, I didn't want to mess anything up."

"What's there to mess up?"

"This." He gestured to the both of them, "Y'know, where we talk and hang out, where we actually act like we like each other."

That shift happened again, making the air a little heavier around them. Especially when he leaned back on his hands; the inside of his upper arm touched the back of her shoulder. She felt warmer, and she nodded, agreeing with him.

"I really liked watching that movie with you, when it was just us." He admitted out loud after a few moments had passed, "Do you think we could do that again?"

It was a serious question, she knew that. She also knew he wasn't just talking about a movie either. He wanted the possibility of intimacy, his arm around her, her head on his shoulder, the closeness. She wanted that possibility too, but why was the air so loud, so heavy?

Raven stood and walked a few feet away, her arms crossed tightly around her. The heaviness and the buzzing of the air made her lightheaded, and slightly dizzy.

"Rae?" Beast Boy stood up, his hand reaching out.

"Don't." She said. He blinked in confusion, but he stayed put, like she told him.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, you didn't." Raven sighed, "I'm an empath, remember? What you feel, I feel. And you, your emotions just pour out of you…it takes me a little while, to get a handle on it."

"Oh," Was all he said in response.

A few minutes slid by them. Eventually the buzzing seemed to fade into the background, but the heavy warmness was relentless it seemed. She broke the tight grip she had had on her arms.

"I wasn't saying no earlier." She told him, once the heavy warmth of the air had settled comfortably on her.

"You weren't?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

She shook her head and she felt the warmth in the room grow that much heavier. Beast Boy approached her now, and she didn't stop him. He stood very close, he moved forward just enough for their foreheads to touch. He could kiss her if he wanted to.

"Garfield, don't…"

"I won't." he whispered while placing his hand on her cheek, "I get it. I'll be patient."

Raven breathed out, "Thank you."


	6. Compromise

Disclaimer: Nope, no rights, no ownership of Teen Titans, none of that for me.

Compromise

In the two weeks since he had touched her cheek and promised to be patient, Beast Boy had done everything thinkable to uphold his word. He still acted like himself, bold and impulsive, with a child's eye for fun and opportunity. But with her, he was considerate and sweet, and most importantly, he could compromise.

Nearly everything needed a compromise while they figured out the parameters of their new relationship. The compromises started the morning after her night shift with Robin and Cyborg, when Beast Boy had surprised her with tofu eggs and bacon upon her return.

He seemed so proud of himself for thinking to cook for her. Raven just tried to swallow it.

"You aren't going to ask me not to eat meat anymore are you?" She had asked "Now that we're…us now?"

He had laughed and shook his head, "So long as you never try to make me eat it."

It was a deal, one that eventually sprang into many others.

"So, I know that kissing and really long hugs are out of the question." He had said during one of their excursions outside the Tower.

"That's right." She had said, "Why are you bringing it up?"

"Well, I was just wondering, is hand holding out of the question?" He asked.

Beast Boy was blushing, which she found funny and cute all at once. Wasn't he supposed to be the one who was more comfortable with all of this? She stepped closer and grabbed his hand. After the surprise wore off, he laced their fingers together. The heavy warmth settled over them again.

She smiled, "Just not in front of the rest of the team okay? Cyborg teases us enough, and Robin says I can't send him into a different dimension for it."

There was a gentle squeeze to her hand, "Deal."

Today's compromise was about what to do. Beast Boy had paced around living room, flitting back and forth from the couch, to the windows that overlooked the bay, to the kitchen. Eventually he drove her mad with his endless wandering.

"Bored Garfield?" She had long since taken to calling him by his given name, and he had yet to protest.

"No, just…I'm tired of being in here. Practice isn't until this afternoon." He replied, flopping down on the couch beside her.

"You could always go train in the gym until then." She suggested.

"Nah, that body building stuff is for Robin and Cyborg." He said running his hand through his hair.

Raven took a moment to observe him. He was right; he wasn't one for big muscles. She personally preferred it; his lean and trim features were far more appealing than a mass of bulgy muscle. Though, he had filled out somewhat over the years. His shoulders had broadened and he had grown taller, now an inch or two taller than her.

"Hey, why don't we get out of here for a little while?" He proposed, cutting into her thoughts.

"If you're so tired of this place, go for a walk, don't drag me into it."

"C'mon Rae," He insisted, drawing close to her, "We can go to that bookstore that you like, the one on the corner of I-scream-in-my-sleep and Kill-me-now?"

"Not all of their stuff is that dark." She said defensively

He smirked, "Right. C'mon, I'll even buy you a book, anyone you want."

"You'll buy me a book, just to get out of the Tower?" Raven quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, fine, I'll go."

"Haha! Yes! Alright, lemme go grab my wallet and I'll be ready."

He hopped over the back of the couch and dashed through the door. Raven felt a grin on her lips, one she didn't try to remove.

They had been to this store before. The first time he had trailed her like a puppy dog, half afraid that something would pop out at him from between the book titles. This time he seemed a little more courageous, daring to go down the aisles without her. Raven felt relieved, she preferred to peruse books by herself.

She could see where Garfield got the impression that the store was gloomy, the horror section covered over half of the shelf space, and directly behind it was poetry that would have made Stephen King shiver. She liked that section the most.

She passed a stand marked 'Special Collections' and something leather-bound caught her eye. Raven paused for a moment, and then picked it up. It was old, and beaten up, the leather wearing in places, but that wasn't what concerned her about it.

"A Runes translation book?" She said to herself, flipping through the pages. This store hadn't sold stuff like this before.

Raven looked for the storekeeper, a girl with heavy black eyeliner and neon purple lipstick. The girl was sitting behind the register, popping gum.

"When did you start selling books like this?" Raven asked her.

The girl barely glanced at her, "That thing? We got it in two weeks ago; some old guy dropped it off."

Raven glanced at it again, "Do you know how much it's worth?"

The girl shrugged, "A few bucks maybe, it's so worn out I doubt anyone would pay too much for it. Why, you want it?"

Raven turned stoic, "I'll think about it."

She walked away from the counter, knowing that worth of the book was close to priceless, these weren't the translations of lost and ancient languages. These were the magic runes that were etched under her skin, the ones that had glowed when the time had come for her to be her father's portal. She tucked it under her arm, she wouldn't let Garfield pay for it, but she would get it, just to keep it out of someone else's hands.

Wandering towards the poetry section she found Garfield, a book in his hand. It was thin, but still it was a book.

"Are you actually looking at a book?" Raven teased.

He flipped it over, letting her read the title. _The Tell-Tale Heart _by Edgar Allan Poe and other stories.

"I never figured you for a Poe fan." She said.

"I'm not," Garfield replied, "It's something Negative Man would read to me, when I was little and scared of the bad guys."

"Do you miss them, the Doom Patrol?" She asked after a moment, Garfield had only mentioned them twice now to her.

"Sometimes." He chuckled suddenly, "When Rita found out he was reading this to me she freaked out, yelling about how I was going to have nightmares or wet the bed or something."

Raven smirked slightly, "And did you?"

"Nah, Negative Man only read it to me after I saw Mala murder somebody. I think Negative Man was trying to tell me that if we didn't get the bad guy, their own guilt might."

He was quiet then, and Raven felt the sudden coldness around him. She moved closer, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I like Poe's stuff," She said, leaning part of her weight against him as she reached for the book, "I'll take this one."

"There's a better one, a complete works copy, and it's got a nicer cover." He told her, the air warming a bit.

"I'll take that one then." She nodded and he moved away to retrieve it, but Raven could feel the coldness slip off him, and she was glad.

They walked over to the cashier, who was still popping her gum.

"We'll take this," Garfield put the Complete Collection book on the counter, "Oh, and this too."

Before she could stop him, he snatched the runes translation from her and placed it with the other book.

"Did you think I was going to let you pay for that?" He grinned, handing the bubble gum girl the money.

Raven tried to protest, but the deed was done. The girl was already handing back his change and saying in a not-so-sincere tone, "Thank you for shopping at Haunted Harry's Books, come again soon."

Once they were outside, she let Garfield have a piece of her mind.

"I never meant for you to buy that." She glared at him, "You only promised me one."

"Yeah, I did, but you wanted the second one too. And what girlfriend wants, girlfriend gets." He said confidently.

Raven gave him an odd look, "What girlfriend wants, girlfriend gets?"

"Yep!" He grinned, full of self-satisfaction.

"You realize that you just called me your girlfriend, right?"

Garfield stopped in his tracks, "Oh."

Raven listened as he tried poorly to explain himself. He said that he had been calling her that for the last week or so, not to anyone else, just to himself, but then he backtracked saying that he'd stop, if that wasn't okay, if they weren't there yet. He was blushing the same way he had been when he asked if he could hold her hand.

"I'm sorry, I know I promised to be patient, and I swear I'm trying to be, honest." He said, ending his little rant.

Chuckling, she stepped closer and put her hands on his shoulders, "You have been more than patient, Gar, and you haven't broken any promises."

"Really?" He asked

"Really," She nodded, "now stand still for me, please."

Garfield gave her a questioning look, "Okay…"

Raven moved so that their foreheads could touch, and she felt the heavy warmth all over again.

"For the record, Garfield, I like that you call me your girlfriend." She said.

He would have responded, saying something lame like how he liked that she liked it, but he didn't. Instead, the books dropped to the ground and his arms came around her. He would have responded, but he was too busy kissing his girlfriend.


	7. Unleashed

Fair warning ya'll it's about to get a little dark, a lot dark.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership or rights to Teen Titans

Unleashed

The jailbreak happened at 2 a.m. that morning. The main gates and guard towers had toppled onto the main structure, causing gaping holes and massive damage. Most of the prisoners had escaped, taking advantage of the confusion, and the cover that nighttime darkness gave. Beast Boy and Starfire were assigned the mission to find any and all survivors trapped within the wreckage. Cyborg and Raven searched for the escapees, while Robin went to find the culprit.

For hours Beast Boy searched beneath the debris, in the form of a mouse, or a fly at times, whatever would be able to make it through the small cracks between the crushed stone and iron. When he found someone, he shot straight for the surface, and once Starfire and the rescue teams knew the location of the survivor, he went underground again to search further.

It wasn't until 8 a.m. that Robin radioed in saying he found the culprit, but he would need backup. Beast Boy and Starfire were the last to show, since they had one last survivor to recover. They weren't prepared for what they saw once they did.

The fire soldiers of Trigon's army filled the street. Starfire headed straight into the fray eyes and hands glowing and ready for a fight. But Beast Boy paused, looking for Raven.

She was there at the next corner, giving Cyborg reprieve while he fiddled with something in his arm. He morphed into an elephant, charging his way over, knocking fire soldiers down with his tusks.

"Raven!" He called as he changed back into his human form, "What's going on? Is he-?"

"No, this is Mumbo Jumbo, believe it or not." She said, sending a wave of dark magic against a line of enemies.

"How is he doing this?" Beast Boy asked

"It's his wand. It's got the same inscriptions that Raven had on her arms and legs." Cyborg answered before he fired his cannon at another round of soldiers.

They moved forward, slicing into the army, cutting its numbers, luckily the soldiers did not instantly reappear as they had done during Trigon's short time on Earth. They managed to gain more ground.

"The Runes of Trigon only grant magic for so long, and never as strong as my father's." Raven said as she dodged an attack.

"So we just have to wait him out? Wait until he runs out of juice?" Beast Boy asked before turning into a stegosaurus, batting a fireball back at the attackers with his tail.

"Not exactly, Mumbo will go insane from the power before he runs out of it, and when he does, he'll lose control and destroy everything around him. We have to break the wand if we want a city anymore." Raven heaved a car at the last of the remaining soldiers.

"Great, let's go." Beast Boy said, morphing into a cheetah and following Raven and Cyborg.

Mumbo was in the middle of the intersection already fending off Robin and Starfire when they found him.

"Get the wand!" Cyborg yelled to them, aiming and firing his cannon at Mumbo.

"Uh, uh Tin Man." Mumbo taunted, guarding himself first before shooting a fireball that sent Cyborg into the nearest building.

"He's getting more powerful, we have to end this!" Robin shouted. He made a smoke screen, hoping to catch Mumbo off guard.

"That won't work either; remember I specialize in smoke and mirrors!" A flick of his wand later and Mumbo conjured a mirror and trapped Robin inside.

"Robin! NO!" Starfire flew at Mumbo, shooting continuous star bolts, all from which he shielded himself.

"You can join him if you like!" Mumbo cackled shooting a fireball.

It caught her right in the stomach, and it drove her right into the mirror with Robin.

"Just the two of us now huh?" Beast Boy grinned nervously.

"We'll just have to do. If you can distract him, I can get the wand." Raven said, her hands glowing with dark energy.

"Gotcha! Here it goes!" He changed into a fruit fly, something small enough not to engage Mumbo's attention.

Beast Boy was able to fly in without detection, while Raven fought magic against magic with Mumbo. Just as he flew over Mumbo, Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, slamming Mumbo into the ground. Before Raven could destroy the wand, however, Mumbo managed to hit Beast Boy with a stream of red magic.

Beast Boy hurtled through the air and landed face-first into the concrete. His whole body slumped against the ground. A moment or so later, he felt someone roll him over. Raven's blurred image crouched over him, but he was too dizzy to keep his eyes open. With an unattractive grunt his head slowly rolled to one side and he passed out.

Mumbo called out something taunting to Raven, he didn't fully conceive his mistake until she turned around and he saw the four red eyes that glowed beneath her hood. The air cracked like lightning and the shadows of the buildings grew longer and darker.

The demon was unleashed.

Using the wand, Mumbo tried to fire as many shots as he could in defense. It was futile. Raven waved each and every one of his fireballs into puffs of smoke, suffocating them with her dark magic. She walked steadily, terrifyingly closer to the criminal magician.

"Do not think that the runes of my father can do me harm." She spoke like thunder, low in tone, loud in volume, and rolling in assured threats. "Half of me is the demon who created them, and half of me is the woman who can destroy them."

A whip of shadow lashed out a Mumbo and grabbed his wand. Raven then took in her hand and crushed it within her fist, crumbling it to dust. She stepped closer to Mumbo.

Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the massive pain in his head. Slowly he managed to sit up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Robin helping Starfire to stand, and out of the other, Cyborg emerged from the ruined building. What stood ahead of him however was frightening.

"Oh no," He muttered.

"Do you now understand the full measure of these powers? These powers you've dared to play with?" Raven asked in her all of enraged glory, black and dangerous magic pouring from her.

She reached and grabbed Mumbo by the collar of his costume. The magician shook.

Beast Boy tried to stand, but his legs were weak and trembling. He heard the others call out to Raven to stop, telling her that the day had been won. Beast Boy knew better, her rage was in control, and they had to _make _her stop.

"P-p-please, don't-" Mumbo tried to speak, but Raven held him by the throat now.

"You let countless criminals loose, endangered the lives and souls of thousands, and hurt my _family_ with your selfishness, and now you dare to beg for mercy?" She sneered at him. "Pathetic."

Beast Boy managed to stand, but the pounding in his head made it hard for him to concentrate. He had to get over there, he had to stop her, but he couldn't seem to walk or run, his legs were still too weak, too close to the verge of muscle failure. He had to morph if he had a hope of stopping her.

Raven raised her free hand, which glowed with her magic, "Azarath-"

"Change into a bird, change into a bird, change into a bird" Beast Boy started muttering to himself. He was running out of time.

"Metrion"

"Change dammit!" He cried.

"Zinth-" Mumbo was knocked out of her grasp, and Raven snarled at the culprit. A green crow flew midair in front of her.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form, landing roughly in front of her. He managed to stay standing long enough for her to recognize him. The shadows around her diminished and air no longer cracked with the force of her magic.

"Garfield?" She murmured, her eyes changing back to their original dark purplish-blue. She reached a hand out for him, but her whole body swayed toward him instead.

"Hey, hey, I got you." He caught her, but soon collapsed under both of their weight.

Beast Boy heard the others cuff Mumbo a short distance away. There were hissing sounds of fires being put out, the grumble of moved rubble echoed in the dusty air. The distant sirens of approaching police cars and paramedics grew louder. He didn't look up for any of it. His eyes were on Raven.

"I got you," he whispered again, holding her tighter against him, "I got you."


	8. Shambles

If you've seen 'Things Change' you'll get a reference or two. :)

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the rights or ownership of Teen Titans.

* * *

Shambles

She woke up slowly; murmuring nonsensical words every once in a while. Beast Boy had been there, waiting and watching for her to wake up, and show him she was okay. Robin had tried to talk Beast Boy out of staying with her originally.

"You need your rest." Robin had said.

"I'm not allowed to sleep with my concussion anyway. I might as well stay, in case she wakes up." Beast Boy responded.

Robin left the infirmary after that and it had been hours since he had left. Beast Boy couldn't remember how long ago the sun had set, but now her eyes were beginning to flutter open. Once they did, it still took her a moment to get a clear understanding of her surroundings.

"Gar?" She tried to sit up, but he stood and gently eased her back down.

"Hey take it easy there; you've had a rough day." He said as he sat down beside her. He grabbed her hand.

"Mumbo, did he? Did I kill him?"

Garfield shook his head and gave her hand a squeeze, "I managed to stop you before you could, how are you feeling?"

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Spent, and cold."

"I can go get you another blanket." He said, already standing.

"No," Raven grabbed his hand, "It's not that kind of cold."

Garfield gave her a confused look. Raven pulled part of the covers down. "Get in."

"Are you sure?" He asked, glancing around for a hint of anyone else. They were in the clear.

At her nod, he slipped beneath the covers and sidled up next to her, he tried to give her room, although the infirmary bed was a tight fit with the two of them. He wasn't sure what she wanted him to do.

"I'm not going to bite, Gar." She told him, a ghost of a smile flitting across her face.

"Right," He reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her frame until he loosely held her against him. "You just remember that in a few minutes when you wake up more and you want to hit me."

"I won't hit you; I might kiss you though, if that's okay." Raven's nose nudged his.

"That's always okay, Rae." He moved to kiss her forehead, then her nose. "Feel warmer yet?"

"A little bit, thank you." She pecked his lips and the heavy warmth returned, filling the cold emptiness in her body.

Garfield adjusted himself, letting her head rest more comfortably against his shoulder, "You didn't get to meditate today, did you?"

"The prison break happened so early today, I didn't get a chance to. Cyborg and I searched for the prisoners with my powers; I could sense their fear, their hope while they were on the run… I used up all the calm I had left by the time Robin called us in." She explained, pressing her face against his warm shoulder.

For a moment he thought she might have been crying, "Everyone knows it wasn't your fault, and it's okay, you didn't hurt anyone."

He felt Raven nod her head against him, "Were all the prisoners found?"

"Not yet," Garfield stroked her hair, "Robin asked Kid Flash and Jynx to continue the search, though."

"It figures that Jynx would be asked to help search, she knows most of them." Raven said derisively.

"Still don't like her huh?"

"I never like anyone who jumps from side to side like that." She answered, "I didn't get the choice of being the spawn of a demon, but when I finally had a say, I chose the right side and stayed there. When someone has people on the right side rooting for them, there's no excuse for them to choose evil."

Garfield's hand paused in her hair, "I think you're mixing Jynx's story with Terra's. And even then, Terra saved us in the end, remember?"

"I remember." Raven whispered.

She felt his body stiffen, and around the edges of their former heavy warmth, the coldness set in again. Terra was one of the few things they hadn't discussed since they had gotten together. Raven at least had been purposely avoiding bringing the former Titan up in conversation. Part of her had hoped that the reason Garfield hadn't was because he just didn't think to. The bitter coldness crept in further.

"If Terra was alive, and she remembered everything, would you want her instead?" Raven asked at last.

His response was to pull her face from his shoulder and kiss her hard on the lips. Garfield's desire swept over her like warm bath water over naked skin and soaked her through. Raven pushed back and their tongues swirled, leaving her breathless and dizzy when he pulled away.

"Terra's a memory to me, and even if she came here today, alive and remembering, she'd still be a memory to me. You, Rae, you're flesh and blood." Garfield pressed another hard and fast kiss against her mouth. "This morning, when I saw those fire-ghost-things in the streets again, the first thing I did was look for you. I was so afraid Trigon had come and that you were gone for good."

He pulled her flush against him and he spoke into her hair, "No, I don't want Terra; I don't want anyone instead of you, Raven."

Despite the lightheadedness brought on by his kisses and his embrace, the words sunk in. The warmth rushed through her veins and had her powers not been exhausted already, Raven was sure at least one of the very expensive medical machines would have exploded.

"I don't want anyone else either." Raven whispered.


	9. Cold

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't have any claim to the rights or ownership of Teen Titans

Cold

The aftermath of the prison break and Mumbo's short rein of almost absolute power took months to remedy. Kid Flash and Jynx had managed to find the rest of the criminals that had escaped, but a few managed to re-escape through the hastily done patch jobs on the prison. Until the city could either build a new prison, or better reinforce the patch jobs, there was always at least one Titan patrolling the interior of the prison while another patrolled the outside. They had even called in Speedy and Aqua Lad from Titans East to help keep enough people in the watch circulation.

Some prisoners might have had a thought of trying to escape again, but none of these thoughts came to bear any fruit, especially when it was Raven's turn to patrol. Rumor had spread quickly of what she had done to Mumbo, or what she had nearly done to him. The prisoners' fear of her kept them in their cells, but by the end of her shift their fear had seeped down into her bones, it weighed her down and turned her cold.

It was two months before the city had made up its mind about what to do.

Raven came back to the tower one night after her shift, and found Robin addressing the team in the living room. She managed to walk over to the couch and let herself drop next to Garfield. His arm wrapped around her and she felt the slightest bit warmer.

"Good thing you're here Raven, I've got an update from City Hall." Robin said as he turned on the monitor.

Robin explained how the city planned to build a new prison, but determined that the current one was still too unstable, and the Titans couldn't monitor it indefinitely. Not when there was so much other work to be done. Star City and Gotham had agreed to house the prisoners temporarily until the new jail was built, so the Titans had been put in charge of the transport. Half to Star City, the other half to Gotham.

"In order for this to work, we can't risk any of the inmates stepping out of line, which is why it's good you're here Raven." Robin nodded towards her.

"They're terrified of me, they're too afraid to do anything." She said, resting her head on Garfield's shoulder. This display of affection might have been inappropriate given that the team was in the middle of a strategy meeting, but she was too tired to care.

"Right, which is why we're going to make both transports think Raven is leading them. I've already asked Jynx to be your double; you two are similar enough in height and weight that underneath your hood no prisoner would be able to know the difference."

The Boy Wonder continued, outlining the procedure for the transports the following week. The other Titans would lead the two groups into separate areas, and help with loading them all while 'Raven' supervised.

"Jynx will take the first group to Star City, Raven's group will go to Gotham. You'll have to stay in one of the armored cars and float between them on stops, to remind the prisoners you're there." Robin added.

"Wait a second!" Garfield stood up, "Gotham's a whole ten hours away by car! Star City is only six, why is Jynx taking the shorter route?"

Robin glowered, "Ten hours is a long time for Jynx to hold the rouse that she's Raven. Not to mention certain people in Gotham are being stubborn. The briefing's over, you're all dismissed."

Cyborg and Starfire headed out for their own shifts at the prison, but even though Robin was walking away, Garfield apparently wasn't done talking, and went after him. Raven decided she needed to sleep if she hoped to be productive the next day.

However, her bed gave her little comfort once she reached it. The coldness of the prisoners' fear hadn't left her yet, and the transport mission loomed over like a shadow. Her shifts at the prison lasted for only eight hours at a time, and that left her too exhausted to meditate, too exhausted to do anything but sleep. Garfield had already bullied Robin into letting her have a full day between her patrols, giving her time to sleep, and meditate as much as she needed.

Ten hours terrified her; she managed eight in a building where she could stand away from the criminals and all their fear. Ten hours in a car, sitting less than a foot away the inmates seemed impossible without her losing control.

Raven jumped when her door slid open. She turned towards the door, hands shaking until she realized it was Garfield. She sighed in relief

"You awake, Rae?" He asked, his head poking through the doorway.

"Yeah, close the door and come here." She answered, sitting up. With a deep breath, she managed to light two of her candles without exploding anything.

"I tried talking to Robin," Garfield said as he walked over, "He wouldn't budge on you going to Gotham, he said someone big there had already made that call."

"I guess I've got a fan." She chuckled without mirth.

He sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I managed to convince him that I should go to Gotham too, I'll be able to keep a watch from above for trouble."

Raven leaned against him, "At least if I lose control again, you'll be there to stop me."

"It won't come to that," Garfield assured her, his hand stroking the side of her upper arm.

"Gar?" Raven whispered after a few moments, "When did everything become so serious?"

He kissed her temple, "It's always been serious Rae, we're just growing up; we aren't just kids anymore. Not that you were ever much of a kid, you were always much more grown up than the rest of us."

Raven could tell that he was mostly teasing her, but he was right. Even compared to Robin she was the most serious out of all of the Titans, she had heavier things weighing on her than most of them ever had. Or so she had thought. She looked at Garfield, maybe he had the right idea, taking all of the seriousness of being a hero and turning it into something fun, even childish.

"Well, I don't want to be grown up anymore." Raven said rather seriously. "I want you to take me to the pier, and win me a giant stuffed chicken, and eat cotton candy and popcorn until I end up hurling on one of the carnival rides." Raven fell back onto the bed, dragging Garfield with her.

He laughed at her idea and ran with her mood, "We'll go to the beach, and build sand castles, chase the crabs, and splash in the water. Then we'll bury some poor idiot in the sand and leave 'em there."

"And after the sun sets, we'll tell ghost stories by a fire?" Raven added on with a smile.

"We have to make s'mores too; you always make s'mores whenever there's a decent fire." Garfield chuckled.

"Well, we have to make pigs-in-a-blanket too, if we're going to have s'mores."

"Only if they're tofu pigs-in-a-blanket." Garfield corrected her.

"Absolutely." She agreed before kissing him.

They laid there until the wee hours of the morning, exchanging both childish ideas and affectionate kisses. By the time Raven closed her eyes, Garfield having fallen asleep moments before, not a single trace of coldness was left.


	10. Gotham

Disclaimer: I still do not have claim to any rights or ownership of Teen Titans

Gotham

Despite visions of camp fires and carnival rides, the week flew by in preparation for the prisoner's transport. Raven prepared in her own ways for it, visiting Nevermore once a day to squash any petty unresolved issues before they grew, was merely one of her many preparations. Robin and the other's sweated the details of the actual mission, Garfield just worried about whether Raven was warm enough.

"Are you ready?" Robin asked her as they headed into the prison yard, where the armored cars awaited.

"As I'll ever be," She replied, scanning the area. Ten armored cars, each of them able to seat fifteen prisoners. 150 prisoners full of emotions for the next ten hours. Great.

"You'd better get going if we're going to fool anyone into thinking I'm in charge." She said a few moments later.

Robin nodded, "I'll be back at the Tower monitoring both transport teams. I've got Kid Flash and Mas y Menos on standby, just in case."

Raven heard him walk away, taking a breath, she stepped further into the yard. She felt their eyes on her, the feeling mingled with mild fear. Raven did her best to look ahead, to find the warden and get this transport moving. She heard murmurs among the crowd. One in particular regarded Garfield's presence.

"I don't understand why the green one's here, isn't the witch enough?" One prisoner said.

It was against her orders to speak; she was merely there to intimidate them into toeing the line until they got to Gotham. Raven knew that if she didn't crush this doubt in her abilities, and that of Garfield's, it would take a lot more than her presence to continue to intimidate the inmates.

"Believe me, he's here for _your_ protection," She lowered her hood and stared at the inmate who had voiced the doubt. "After all, Beast Boy is the only reason Mumbo still has his head."

She continued walking, hearing an increase in the murmuring. Feeling a shiver of their dread, she raised her hood again and watched from beneath it as the inmates were slowly put into the armored cars. Within a half hour Raven was sitting next to the driver in the head car, everything was travel ready.

The driver started the engine, setting off a chain reaction in the others. Before the driver could put the car in gear however, there was a tapping at Raven's window. Garfield hovered there in the form of a hummingbird.

"What's the matter?" She swung open the door, allowing him space to morph back into his human form.

"Nothing, just wanted to give you this while the inmates weren't looking," Garfield pressed something into her hands and stole a quick kiss, "Good luck, not that you'll need it"

He grinned, shifting back into a hummingbird and flying away. Blushing, Raven shut the door as the driver snickered.

"He always that charming?"

Raven opened her palm to see a shiny, lucky penny. She smiled softly, "Yes."

Without another word, the driver shifted into gear and started heading out of the yard and onto the road.

In fifteen minutes they were out of the city limits. Raven made her first patrol, carrying the penny with her. She phased through the walls of each truck, startling the prisoners and scanning the car before moving on, it was always just enough time for part of the inmates' emotions to seep in, just a little. By the time she reached the tenth car, Raven felt the penny dig into the palm of her hand.

She flew out and above the row of moving cars. She breathed in the air and hovered over the cars, letting them slowly pass her. Raven half considered turning back. The prisoners had seen her, she felt their fear, they would stay in line until Gotham, right?

A small bird with an extremely long beak and green plumage flew past her line of vision. It turned back to face her directly, then it winked and flew forward towards the armored transport. With another deep breath, Raven did too.

She staggered her patrols, alternating waiting times so that if the prisoners were trying to hatch an escape plan, they wouldn't know when to expect her. Sometimes she waited a whole forty-five minutes before another patrol.

Five hours into their journey, Robin radioed in to tell her that the other transport had arrived safely in Star City.

"So, she's free to take my place here, then?"

Robin's eyes narrowed through the screen on the communicator, "You know that is not the plan, and even if we changed it now, _he_ would know."

Raven rolled her eyes, "_He_ trusts me, the spawn of an intergalactic demon bent on the end of all things mortal whose powers are easily swayed by her feelings, more than an ex-con turned hero? _He_ has issues."

"You have no idea." Robin replied before he signed off.

Raven reclined her head against the seat and looked towards the driver, "You don't have to pretend you aren't scared of me either, I can feel it you know."

The driver glanced out of the corner of her eye, "Who's this _'He'_ that trusts you so much?"

"The one who lurks in the shadows of Gotham," Raven replied, staring straight ahead, watching the road continuously slip beneath the car.

Where there was once dread coming from the driver, there was now confidence. "I used to live in Gotham, so no I'm not scared of you."

The air in the cab of the armored car warmed a few degrees, at least it did for Raven.

They drove on, but soon they had to stop to refuel. The police escort drove ahead, securing a truck stop for them. Raven was relieved to step out, to walk a few yards away from the prisoners, glad to let someone else worry about them.

Garfield found her once all the armored cars had been parked and the prisoners had been allowed to stretch their legs. Robin told him he wasn't allowed to touch her in front of the inmates, or else he might have just kissed her again.

"How are you holding up?" He asked

Raven sighed, "As well as can be expected. The cold is there, but it's not ice yet."

"Good." He said "We should arrive in Gotham after nightfall at the rate we're going."

She nodded, "What kind of bird were you up there? I've never seen it before."

"A Bar-tailed Godwit. They've been able to fly from Alaska to New Zealand nonstop." Garfield replied with a grin.

"And you figured that out how?"

"Because I'm a genius…and Robin suggested it."

Raven snickered at that, hiding her small smile beneath her hood from the inmates. The police escort and the guards started to round them back up again. Garfield walked her back to the lead car.

"Still got the penny?" He asked holding the door open for her.

Raven climbed in and showed it to him, "Yep."

Garfield smiled and closed the door. The mission continued.

The next five hours went as the previous had. She patrolled the cars at unpredictable intervals, but as the hours dragged, so did her body. The nearer the prisoners got to Gotham, the more anxiety that filled the holding cells of each car; they all knew what awaited them in the city. Eight hours had allowed the coldness of their emotions to not only seep into her bones, but into her blood as well. Raven's movements became sluggish and she was slower getting through all of the cars.

An hour to go and the coldness had solidified into ice in the pit of her stomach. She managed one more patrol before the saw the 'Welcome to the City of Gotham' sign.

"Finally," Raven muttered as the steady line of cars entered the city.

Black Gate Prison loomed ahead of them shortly enough. Raven felt a little better about the whole situation; at least they didn't have to take any of the inmates to Arkham.

Garfield was already talking to the Gotham Police Commissioner when Raven's driver parked over by the loading bay. She phased through the windshield and flew over, getting distance from the prisoners before they were unloaded again.

"Raven meet Commissioner Gordon, Commissioner Gordon this is Raven." Garfield introduced.

"It's a pleasure young lady." Gordon nodded his head to her, but she didn't have much strength to socialize, her response was a blink.

"Robin said you weren't all that chatty. You'd get along really well with a friend of mine." The Commissioner said tilting his head over to one side, "He's skulking over that way, if you want to meet him."

"No thank you. Beast Boy." Raven gave Garfield a pointed look. After a moment, he understood, he had seen the dark energy crackle at her fingertips.

Garfield stepped over, placing a hand out for the Commissioner to shake, "I'm sorry that we have to dump these guys on you and run, but we're needed back in Jump City."

Commissioner Gordon chuckled, "I'm quite used to it Beast Boy. Have a safe trip home."

With that, the two titans left. Even when they were miles outside of Gotham, Raven could still sense him. Commissioner Gordon didn't need to point him out; Raven had felt him as soon as she had gotten out of the car. The boiling rage and anguish had made the ice that had been growing in her stomach for hours crack and give way.

Robin had called him many names in front of the Titans before. Robin had called him thankless, heartless, merciless, but never emotional. Raven gripped Garfield's hand tight, trying to focus on being heavy and warm instead of being seared by flames. Raven hoped that Robin would never know the extent of the storming emotions beneath that cowl.


	11. Happy

Fair warning guys, this one is a bit short in comparison to the others, but hopefully you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I have any rights to Teen Titans

Happy

"You know," Garfield said between rushed breaths, "when I knocked on your door, this is not what I expected."

"I know," Raven smirked devilishly at him before she reconquered his mouth with her own.

With a sharp breath, he pulled her closer, one hand pressing on her lower back while the other threaded through her short hair. That's what they'd done since the instant she had opened her door and pulled him in. They became an entanglement of heavy breathing, rough kisses, and searching hands that barely managed to stay upright.

They leaned against a wall and Garfield took a breath and kissed her forehead, "Not that this isn't awesome, but what's going on?"

They both knew that this wasn't Raven. It had taken her two weeks to get the nerve to kiss him when they had first started going out, and after that if there had been kissing, it never carried on like this. If Garfield felt lightheaded, he could only imagine what his empath of a girlfriend must be feeling.

Raven kissed him again, softly this time. "I'm happy."

"Happy?" Garfield echoed faintly

"That's all I feel. You didn't see me yesterday because I was sleeping off the effects of that transport mission. I woke up, and I was happy."

"You haven't meditated at all?"

"I didn't want to." Raven shook her head, "Meditating would have cleared the slate, made me neutral. I was coming to find you when you showed up."

Raven wrapped her arms about his neck, "I want to kiss you Garfield, and feel your hands on me, and just be happy."

They became the entanglement again, still breathing heavily, but the kisses weren't so demanding as tender now. Garfield was sure to make her feel his hands as they wandered. First her hips, then they trailed upward. One hand was brave enough to tuck under the tank top she had been wearing and probe gently around her stomach and waist. She made an appreciative noise against his mouth.

With a lack of grace akin to that of a drunk, they moved towards the bed. With a slight tumble they fell upon it. At least they didn't have to try to stay standing any longer.

They rolled and tussled, fighting for a dominance that neither cared about maintaining over the other. Momentary instances of control were awarded with a slight hitch in breath, a growl, maybe even a chuckle of appreciation. Soon Garfield found himself pinned, and he gave one such chuckle from low in his throat.

Raven lowered herself over him with a sensual delicacy that seemed inhuman. Her knees squeezed the sides of his hips in a light straddle. A slow, sultry smile came to her lips.

"Gar," She breathed against the shell of his ear, "I want to-"

The alarm startled them both, and when it went off again Garfield swore under his breath. He sat up and she slid into his lap. He could read the disappointment in her eyes.

"To be continued?" He suggested with a shrug.

Raven smiled, "To be continued."


	12. Anniversary

Author's Note: Fair warning that this chapter is ridiculously long in comparison to its predecessors. Also, this will be the final chapter in this story. I am so glad that so many of you have read and enjoyed it, and your reviews have brought nothing but confidence and a multitude of smiles. Thank you so very much.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever will own rights to Teen Titans.

Anniversary

Raven felt hands grab hold of her from behind, pulling her flush against another body. A pair of arms wrapped around her snugly, and a set of lips pressed against her cheek. A week ago, Raven would have fought and kicked and probably have sent them to another dimension, but the past couple of days this had happened frequently, and by her own hand no less. Instances like these had been happening since she had pulled Garfrield into her room so lustfully a few days before.

"Hello Gar." Raven spoke out loud, feeling a slight shiver. The last time this happened, she had slammed him against a wall and kissed him ferociously before walking away without a word. She had been wondering when he would retaliate.

"Hello Rae." Garfield kissed her ear before moving onto her neck, "Excited about tomorrow?"

She sniffed at that, "Am I ever excited about my birthday?"

"You better be this year, because I'm going to make it so awesome that you are going to fall madly in love with me." He told her, his notorious fang gently scraping against the flesh of her throat. A very attractive confidence radiated off of his body.

Her breath hitched, "W-we'll just have to see about that."

"I'll see you in the morning Rae." Garfield tilted her chin so he could kiss her properly, "Goodnight."

Raven felt his arms retract, she would have watched him go, but he was gone by the time she thought to do so.

"Goodnight."

Raven's birthday began with breakfast. A breakfast heralded by a chorus of happy birthdays, a large banner, balloons, and a large frosted cake with her name on it to match. The team sang and made her blow out candles, and while they tried to insist that she have a piece of cake for breakfast, she managed to convince Garfield that she only wanted some tea.

"I figured," He had sighed with a grin, "I already brewed you some Jasmine, just in case."

Despite the teasing Raven knew would follow, she leaned over and gave Garfield a quick kiss on the lips. He had remembered her favorite tea.

Soon after, the others were pressuring her into opening presents. Starfire had insisted that her gift should be opened first, apparently very proud of the selection of hoodies that she thought would suit Raven. Raven was glad that it was something would actually be worn, last year it had been a white bikini that still had the tags on it.

Gifts followed up from Cyborg and Robin. Cyborg's present was a simple box about half the size of one of the T-Car's wheels, Raven had thanked him, thinking that it was a rather odd gift, at least until Cyborg explained the locking mechanism that kept it shut.

"Retina and fingerprint scanner along with a voice recognition system to help insure utmost privacy," Cyborg had stated with immense pride. Raven was sure to seem as sincere as she felt.

Robin's present lacked the originality that Cyborg's had, and didn't have as personal of a touch as Starfire's. The Boy Wonder handed over a gift card to a bookstore chain. The others taunted him, but Raven liked it well enough. Free books were hard to complain about.

Garfield had put his arm around her and whispered in her ear, "Mine comes tonight."

In the next breath, Garfield announced that it was time to initiate 'phase two'. Before Raven could ask what phase two entailed, Starfire had caught her arm and raced Raven out of the living room and back into her room. Starfire, with her alien strength and speed managed, against Raven's many attempts to stop her, to dress Raven in the bikini that had lain so useless for the past year.

Raven protested. What Starfire claimed to be swimwear, Raven thought to be very sturdy lingerie. What bathing suit needed lacy straps? And Raven was very sure she had bras less revealing.

Starfire had little care for that, instead the alien merely squealed in that girly way of hers and proclaimed how wonderful Raven looked before grabbing and running off with the birthday girl again. Starfire dragged her down to the bottom lobby where the boys waited for them.

"You look nice." Garfield had quipped with a knowing grin.

"Bite me." Raven had replied earnestly.

Garfield had only chuckled and handed her a beach towel that Raven immediately wrapped around herself. He leaned in, and whispered flirtatiously, "Maybe later."

"You two done yet? The beach is waiting!" Cyborg called, opening the doors to the tower and led the charge out of the tower, "Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Starfire and Robin followed Cyborg out excitedly, while Raven shook her head.

"You'd think it was _their_ birthday." Raven said.

"Give 'em a break Rae, it's been awhile since we've done anything fun as a team," Garfield slipped his arm around her, "your birthday gives them a really good reason to celebrate after all."

Raven felt a smile stretch upon her lips, "Fine, but I'm not taking this towel off."

"Deal." Garfield grinned at her.

The rest of the sun-lit hours of her birthday were spent at the beach. For hours they played on the warm sand, alternating between volleyball and building sandcastles. Cyborg got buried to the neck, and abandoned after Starfire and Robin challenged Garfield and Raven to a game of chicken in the water. Raven had ditched her towel for the challenge, but after being tossed into the water and rising again to have sunlight splash against her face, she forgot it

After digging a grumpy Cyborg out of the sand, the team watched the sun dip beneath the horizon. Garfield pulled the forgotten towel around Raven's shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Ready for the next round?" He asked her.

"There's another round?" Raven asked with surprise before turning to the others, "What exactly did you guys plan?"

"We didn't do anything, Beast Boy planned this." Robin replied.

"Yeah, so if anything goes wrong, you just blame BB okay?" Cyborg added.

Raven laughed lightly at the joke at Garfield's expense, but she felt Garfield stiffen slightly behind her.

"Whatever guys," Garfield replied before pressing a kiss to Raven's cheek, "You just watch, Rae. You'll love it"

Garfield morphed into a bluejay and took off in the direction of the tower, returning a few moments later in the form of an elephant. Using his trunk, Garfield lowered a pile of wood onto the sand. He then morphed into a cheetah and ran off towards the tower again. Just as the last rays of sunlight pierced the sky, Garfield returned yet again, but as a stork, with a full tote bag in his beak.

After he landed, Garfield changed back into his human form. "Cy, if you wouldn't mind?" He gestured to the wood pile.

Cyborg shook his head, yet complied, using one of his many gadgets to start a fire.

"Oh! Are we to do the roasting of mallows of marsh?" Starfire asked gleefully.

"And the roasting of tofu-in-a-blanket!" Garfield added with a wink towards Raven.

Garfield handed out food and the roasting rods. Cyborg complained about the tofu, but eventually ate it. Raven secretly agreed with him. Robin, after inhaling at least five of the tofu-in-blanket, began the first ghost story.

It was less than an hour before everyone had exhausted the supply of food, including the extra bag of marshmallows after they had finished off the s'mores. It was hours more until the ghost stories ended and all but Raven and Garfield remained by the dying fire.

Raven scooted closer, leaning her body against Garfield's. He wrapped his arm around her, and ran his hand up and down her arm to try to warm her.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No," Raven replied, "Maybe I just like you."

Garfield smiled, "I like you too Rae. Have a good birthday?"

"I am, thanks to you." Raven leaned over and kissed his nose, "Although, I noticed that we didn't go to the pier."

"Caught on to my scheme there huh? Well, I thought the beach and a campfire might be nice enough, but hey, I'll just take you to the pier for your next birthday."

"My next birthday? You want to plan my next birthday?" Raven questioned warily. That was a whole year away, he wanted to be there?

"Yeah! Unless you plan on dumping me before then." Garfield grinned jokingly.

Raven blinked blankly before she regained her composure, "No, I don't plan on dumping you. I just, I didn't know that you were thinking that seriously about…birthdays."

Garfield didn't respond directly to her implied question. "Did you know that today, along with being your birthday, makes four months? Four months that we've been together?"

Raven shook her head. She wondered if she should feel guilty that she hadn't known. After all, she hadn't exactly known when it had been only three months, or two, or one. She didn't keep up with dates, she and Garfield were together, and that was all there was to it.

"Yeah, it's been four, at least from the time where we decided that there was an 'us'." He confirmed, watching embers glow, before turning to face her, "Do you want your birthday present now?"

Raven smiled softly, "You've given me a whole day. I don't need another present."

Garfield smiled back and kissed her gently, "Let me spoil you? Just for today?"

She nodded, letting the heavy warmth settle against her, something far warmer than the flimsy towel around her shoulders. Garfield kissed her head, pulling her until she was practically in his lap, his lips to her ear.

"Promise not to laugh?" He asked with an odd tone of sheepishness, "I mean I'm not really good at the whole suave thing and well…"

Raven nudged him gently. "Just do whatever it is you're going to do, Gar. I won't laugh."

She felt him sigh against the shell of her ear. A moment later, he began to speak into her ear, reciting something in a slow, rhythmic way that was very unlike his natural tenor.

At first Raven didn't recognize it, but soon she realized it was a famous poem by Edgar Allan Poe, the one that mentioned her by name. It was meant to be a sad, haunting poem, but instead, Raven found it very… _loving_.

Garfield's tone was tender and his voice had a well-practiced measure. While Raven could have very easily recited along with him, his words, no less sweet, began to blur together. The heavy warmth was no longer a blanket that enveloped her; it pressed against her and grew heavier with each line Garfield gently narrated. The warmth spread to her bones at a far faster rate than she had ever experienced before, feeling as if she were burning from the inside. As Garfield finished the last few lines, the weight had settled against her chest, as if something far stronger than her stood on it.

"Shall be lifted- Nevermore!" Garfield finished.

With a loud pop the drowsy embers erupted into an inferno. The flames extended far past the original boundaries and snaked and curled around one of Garfield's unprotected legs.

The changeling roared in pain. Garfield tried to haul himself across the sand, but the fire that had encased his leg trapped him there.

"Stop!" Raven cried out, a wave of her hand dissipated the raging fire, drowning the flames with dark magic.

Scrambling across the small space of sand between them she returned her attention to Garfield. Rambling apologies and curses for her own weakness and stupidity as she hastily tried to mend the damage done to his leg. A few minutes of deathly silence and the blue glow of her hands concluded in the three degree burns being reduced to two. His flesh was mad and pink, and so ugly in comparison to his green complexion that Raven couldn't look him in the eye.

"At least you didn't laugh." Garfield said; his voice flat and toneless. "You didn't meditate today."

Raven dared to glance at the perfectly stoic expression on his face; she looked back to his damaged leg. She had only seen that look on his face once before, when Terra had betrayed them, betrayed him. The anger and hurt rolled off him like rocks down a mountainside, but it was nothing compared to the guilt Raven felt all on her own.

"No I didn't. I should have. I know better, I-I…"

The world blurred and she felt moisture on her cheeks. Raven touched her fingers to the wetness, half expecting that she had hurt herself, and now there was blood. The wetness appeared clear against her fingertips and she felt confused.

"You're crying." Garfield supplied the answer, his indifferent tone breaking at his own surprise.

Raven soon began to understand what it meant to be racked with sobs, to have flooded the water gates. Her body convulsed and the tears ran seamlessly down her face, Raven struggled to gasp for breath between each choking sob.

Each single sweet thing that Garfield had ever done for her raced through her mind, fueling the tears and the convulsions. After all the patience and consideration he had given her without a second thought. How freely he had given his time and effort, how easily he understood. How quickly she had hurt him.

She had hurt _Garfield_.

Raven convulsed more violently, surely she had drawn blood now, based on how hard she was squeezing her own arms, nails tearing skin. She tried to get words out.

"I-I am s-s-s-sorry, sooo s-sorry."

Raven had long since doubled over, but a sudden tug landed her against something warmer and more solid than sand. She felt Garfield's hand on her head, smoothing out her hair, his arm kept her against him while he whispered something indiscernible in her ear.

"It's not okay, stop telling me it's okay." She managed to say, swallowing an oncoming cry. It burst out of her on the last syllable.

Garfield tilted her head with his hand and forced her to face him. Raven couldn't make out what he was feeling; she was still surrounded by the cloud of her own. All she could sense was the intensity in his eyes.

"I'm not saying its okay." He told her sternly, "I was saying that it was going to be okay."

Raven shook her head, she would only hurt him again the next time she didn't, or couldn't meditate. She took too many risks with him, despite how much she knew better. Hadn't she always secretly feared that this might happen? Yet, his arm was tight around her and his eyes were swimming with some mystery emotion she couldn't discern from inside her own fog of frayed emotions.

"Rae, I want you. This," He nodded his head in the direction of his leg, "Doesn't change anything about how much I-"

He paused, loosening his arm around her, giving her the slightest amount of physical space. Raven's tears had dried, but Garfield knew that she was still overwhelmed; he could feel how her body still trembled. He continued.

"If you're scared, I get it. I'm not exactly happy about my leg, but I want us, I _like_ us."

His sincerity showed in every inch of his face, and the cloud around her began to dissipate. Maybe he sensed it, because a smile unwound on his lips.

"Besides, you managed to go four months without hurting me, that's not bad. If you can manage to keep that pace, I'll only get hurt three times a year!"

"Gar, don't joke about that."

He continued anyway, "I mean, three times a year is nothing to a guy who fights psychotic bad guys on a regular basis."

Raven knew he was just trying to lighten the situation, to make them both feel better. One glance at his leg, which was now littered with big, yellowish blisters made her feel guilty all over again.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you again." Raven whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder, avoiding his stare. Tears pricked at her eyes again. "You're too forgiving, you're too nice. Don't let me take advantage of that."

She felt him ruffle her hair after a moment. "Rae, even if you were taking advantage, I'm not exactly able to walk away."

Raven lifted her head to meet his gaze. He was smiling at her of all things. His fingers brushed against her cheek.

"Not that I want to, like I said earlier, I _like_ us." He chuckled, "You make me happy even when I'm burned all to hell."

Raven bit her lip, "Garfield, I…"

He stopped her, leaning forward and silencing her with a kiss. Slowly she returned it, feeling the similar sensation from earlier, before she made the fire erupt. She felt the warmth curl around inside of her chest. He pulled away, his fingers still against her cheek.

"I need you Raven, partly because I'm sure I can't make it back to the Tower on my own, but mostly? You make me feel…warm."

The warmth curled tighter inside of her, closing in on her very core. She glanced for a half-second at his leg, before returning to his eyes.

"A lot of people have that sensation after I've set them on fire." Raven replied with an attempt at a comical tone.

It earned her another smile, brighter than the ones previous. Gingerly, she helped him stand and helped him hobble back to the Tower. More than once on their way back did a breeze come off the bay to take them by surprise. With the emotions that relayed between them, Raven doubted she even felt the chill.


End file.
